


All the World's a Stage/Find Your Light (SPN RPF) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Prompt Art, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Artist's summary</b>: Jensen onstage with arms flung out, Jared in the background.</p>
<p><b>Author's summary</b>: Jared is the long-suffering but well-loved stage manager of the Wilmington Shakespeare festival. He's in charge of running everything behind the scenes for this year's flagship production of Macbeth, his job made only harder by the anxiety-ridden director and the eccentric cast, including theatre superstar Jeffrey Dean Morgan and newly arrived action movie sensation, Jensen Ackles, who is proving to be much more difficult to work with than anyone expected. Jared manages to juggle his responsibilities well enough… right up until the infamous curse of "The Scottish Play" takes effect, and then it's down to him and Jensen to ensure that the play must go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the World's a Stage/Find Your Light (SPN RPF) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratherastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherastory/gifts).



> This is my second art prompt for the 2012 spn-reversebang, #2021: _All the World's a Stage_ , which was claimed by ratherastory and for which she wrote the wonderful J2 fic _Find Your Light_.
> 
> AO3 tags refer to the art, not the fic it inspired: [Find Your Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/576552) by ratherastory | J2 | NC17 | 12,000 words

  
Click on the thumbnails below for larger images:

Original Prompt #2021: _All the World's a Stage_ :  
[](https://postimg.org/image/hrqa5op3t/)

Fic Banner:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/vzfyuc1sp/)


End file.
